Twilight
by BatPrincess14
Summary: AU. RokuNami. He says Night, while she says Morning. Yet, they both met at Twilight.


**Disclaimer: I do not, though I really wish i did, own Kingdom Hearts. All credit goes to Tetsuya Nomura. My very first story here, enjoy! :)**

Naminé slowly opened her azure eyes, sleep quickly leaving her. She gazed up at the dark ceiling above her then looked at the digital clock on the bedside table to her left which read 2:17 AM. Insomnia had hit her once again. Her blue eyes traveled to the half-open window on her right, causing her to shiver slightly from the breeze coming in. The sky outside was mildly dark, but was also an odd light purple and red color. Naminé sighed but smiled at the scene; even at night, Twilight Town still had one of the most exotic skies in the world, hence the town name.

After a while of trying to fall asleep again, Naminé decided that she would take a short walk a few blocks away from her house, just to clear her mind. Once she decided that that was a good idea, she got out of bed, revealing her pair of sky blue flannel pajamas, and walked over to her closet door. She grabbed a nice, warm black overcoat and slowly put it on, along with a pair of black sneakers. The 15 year old debated whether she should walk out through the front door of her house or just climb out of her window. Knowing that her room was on the second floor, the former won.

Naminé opened and closed her bedroom door slowly and as quietly as she could, hoping that her parents and brother were still asleep. The blonde girl then casually walked down the hall, fully knowing that her parents were asleep, due to their loud snoring. She just hoped her brother was as well. She skipped down the stairs and walked over to the kitchen. Once she turned the corner to the kitchen, however, she bumped into someone. "Eep!" Naminé yelped as she and the other person jumped back away from each other.

"Relax! Chill, it's me," A boy with extremely spiky brown hair and matching blue eyes said as he held up his hands in defense. Naminé rolled her eyes, seeing it was only her brother.

"Man Sora, you scared me," Naminé said as she attempted to calm her beating heart. Sora raised a brown eyebrow, a grin creeping onto his lips.

"Oh, did I now?" Sora teased as he easily picked his younger sister up from the ground and twirled her around, Naminé giggling in the process.

"Yeah, yeah, now put me down porcupine head!" Naminé half-whispered half-shouted as Sora continued to twirl her around the kitchen. A frown formed on the brunette's lips as he let go of his sister, causing her to stumble and nearly fall on the ground.

"Killjoy, I was just trying to be affectionate!" Sora childly complained as he stomped his Mickey Mouse decorated socks up the stair case. A soft, but loud enough for her to hear it, thud of a door shutting was heard upstairs. Naminé shook her head and rolled her eyes, suppressing a giggle as she grabbed the house keys on the kitchen counter and headed for the front door.

The young 15 year old was greeted by the cold February breeze as she opened the wooden door, a smile gracing her thin lips. She closed and locked the door behind her, putting the house keys in one of the many pockets in her over coat.

"Ah… so peaceful," Naminé muttered as she proceeded to walk down the street, noting how empty the neighborhood was at two in the morning. Her thoughts began to wander as her short legs led her to the town park. It always amazed her how clean and environment friendly the park was whenever she stepped foot into it. Her favorite spot in the park though was the bench in front of the large Moogle marble fountain in the center of the acre.

As Naminé neared her favorite spot, she noticed that she wasn't the only one who loved sitting on the bench and just stare at the infamous Twilight sky. When she got closer, she noted that it was a boy sitting on the bench. From the back, he had golden blonde hair that was spiked mostly to the left while the back was a lot flakier and flatter. He was also wearing white pajamas, though his were covered by a black and white checkered sweater, and was wearing red sneakers. The blonde girl wondered what he looked like up close and she hesitantly walked closer to the bench. Her heart raced when he spoke, making her surprised that she stopped in mid-step.

"Y'know, the sky really is beautiful at night, don't ya think?" The blonde boy asked casually and turned around to gaze at her, a small smirk on his lips. Naminé's eyes widened as her mouth dried up and her breath was taken away; the blonde boy was an Adonis. His eyes were a perfect shade of blue, which was slightly darker than her own, that held specks of mischievous and playfulness at the same time.

Not knowing exactly what to say, Naminé uttered the first thing on her mind, "Technically, it's morning." The blonde girl mentally slapped herself for sounding so obvious and a know-it-all. The smirk on the boy's face remained but widened a little at the left corner of his lips.

"You're right, but morning would mean that the sky is blue and right now, the sky is twilight," The blonde boy said in mock as he pointed a finger at Naminé then up at the sky, the smirk never leaving his lips. Naminé felt her cheeks and entire face heat up with either slight annoyance or embarrassment; the blonde would think the latter won. Not knowing what to say and didn't want to embarrass herself again, Naminé just gave a quick nod, her sneakered feet planted on the grass floor. The boy gave her one last glance before turning back around and staring up at the sky once again.

"S-so, I've never seen you here before," Naminé stuttered as she walked towards him and sat down on the edge of the bench, leaving a good distance between her and the blonde Adonis sitting next to her. The boy nodded and smiled, his azure eyes looking at her now.

"I'm visiting a cousin of mine for a few days, maybe you know him. Does Cloud Strife ring a bell?" The boy asked with vigor. Naminé thought about it, her mouth forming a small "o" a few seconds later. No wonder the boy was extremely good looking, his cousin was an Adonis as well! Though the girl was disappointed to hear that he was only staying for a couple of days. The boy smirked as he saw her expression and decided to change the question. "So why are you out here at twilight? Aren't people around here supposed to be asleep by now?" The blonde Adonis asked, putting emphasis on the word 'twilight'. Naminé's cheeks began to heat up again as she swiftly looked to her right, avoiding contact with the male.

"Oh you know insomnia. You?" Naminé responded with a sly smirk of her own as she looked back at him, only to see that he was looking back up at the sky again. The boy shrugged.

"They said Twilight Town is famous for their exotic skies, I wanted to see if they were right. And right now, they are," The boy said with a dreamy look on his face. Naminé looked up at the sky and noticed that it became a light shade of purple and red than it was before. The blonde girl gazed at it in awe, not noticing that the blonde boy was looking at her once again. "Beautiful." The boy noted, startling Naminé out of her daze.

"Uh… yeah, really beautiful," Naminé said as she started laughing nervously, her cheeks once again heating up. The boy started chuckling, finding her actions quite amusing. Naminé raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The boy waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing, nothing. I just noticed something; you get embarrassed easily, huh?" The girl's cheeks turned an even deeper red as she huffed and crossed her arms and leaned back in the bench.

"Pssh, no. It's just cold, that's all," Naminé scoffed. An awkward silence soon followed with the boy laughing quietly. "Alright fine, I'm socially awkward, happy?" Naminé muttered as she attempted to glare at the boy. The boy smiled at her, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Very," The boy said cheekily, causing Naminé to giggle. A silence then followed; not awkward silences like earlier, but a comfortable silence, the kind of silence no one would dare to ruin. "So… we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet and we've been talking to each other for probably 10-15 minutes now," the boy started and lifted a hand up in Naminé's direction, "I'm Roxas."

Naminé smiled and shook his hand, amazed at how warm it was despite the chilly weather. "Naminé," she answered.

"Naminé… I like that name," Roxas complimented with a slight nudge to the elbows, Naminé turning into her favorite color once again.

"Thanks," Naminé smiled at the boy, the latter returning the gesture. "And I like the name Roxas," The girl added after a while, Roxas smiling wickedly at that.

"Thanks," Roxas replicated. The two blondes then erupted into small laughs after that, the two just enjoying each other's company. "So, happy Valentine's Day," Roxas said out of the blue, his blue eyes locking with hers. Naminé's eyebrows raised and her head was tilted to the side.

"Huh?" Naminé questioned. Roxas chuckled.

"Well it is February 14, so I guess it's just natural for people to say Happy Valentine's Day to other people, right?" Roxas explained. After the information was registered in her mind, Naminé nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot," Naminé said and gave a small yawn. Roxas raised a blonde eyebrow at her.

"What, no Happy Valentine's Day back?" Roxas asked incredulously, his mouth agape for added effect. Naminé rolled her eyes.

"Fine, happy Valentine's day to you too," Naminé said amusedly. Roxas' expression changed from mock surprise to mischievous.

"No, since you didn't say it earlier until I reminded you, I deserve a kiss," Roxas said and leaned in her direction, tapping his cheek. Naminé scoffed.

"I was going to say it anyway!" Naminé exclaimed. Roxas narrowed his eyes on her, a pout on his face.

"Fine, but do I still get a kiss?" He asked in a teasing manner. Naminé rolled her eyes.

"No, I've only know you for like, what, 20 minutes?"

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should kiss you instead!" Roxas said playfully and scooted towards her, only to be pushed back by the latter.

"You can be so childish like my brother!" Naminé exclaimed once Roxas was back to his side of the bench. Roxas just smirked at her, a twinkle in his eye. Naminé gave out a loud yawn and stood up from the bench. "I should go, it's getting late."

"Early," Roxas retorted. Naminé giggled and started to walk out.

"Aren't you going too?"

"Nah, I'll just stay here for a few more minutes staring at the most exotic sky I have ever seen," Roxas remarked and the flaxen haired girl nodded.

Naminé started to walk a few steps away from the bench, then hesitantly turned back around, making her 15 feet away from Roxas; he was staring at the sky again. "H-hey," Naminé started which made Roxas turn to her, his expression caught off guard.

"Yes?" Roxas asked, making Naminé feel even more flustered than she already was.

"Will I see you again, like after this, or before you leave, or…" Naminé uttered nervously, expecting a good, hopeful answer from the boy. Roxas gave her one of his many smiles.

"The world is a small place… we'll meet again," Roxas remarked. A large grin formed on her lips as her heart nearly jumped out of her ribcage. Naminé nodded and gave a short wave.

"Okay, bye," Naminé said and started to leave, only to stop in her steps once the blonde Adonis started to speak again.

"Don't say bye."

"Huh?" Naminé asked, slightly confused. Roxas gave her a long, meaningful stare, as if his ocean blue eyes looked deep into her soul.

"Don't say bye, or good-bye for that matter," Roxas said. Naminé tilted her head to the side.

"Why not…?" Naminé asked hesitantly, not exactly pondering on the statement. A smile crept onto Roxas' lips as he stared at her.

"Because if you say bye or goodbye to a person, it means that you might not see them again. You do want to see me again, right? Because I sure want to see you again," Roxas said, his eyes locking with her own and his boyish voice serious. Naminé nodded, her breath caught in her throat. Roxas smiled, and waved at her. "See you later." Naminé smiled as well and returned the gesture once again.

"See you later." And with that, the blonde girl walked out of the park while the blonde boy returned to looking at the twilight sky.


End file.
